Secret of a Wizard Squirrel
by ploting
Summary: A crossover for the movie the Nut Job and Sabrina Secret of a Teenage Witch. The story happen's after the events from the movie The Nut job and the last episode of the show (for the ones who know about it). Surly and the teem tryes to take the food from Sabrina and her friends but he injures himself and Sabrina takes him home to take care of him. I don't own any character.


**Secret of a Wizard Squirrel **

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Liberty Park, there were no clouds in the sky. Four friends, two boys and two girls were working on a project for biology class, while having a little picnic. One was a girl with blond hair, green eyes and white skin, who wore a pink vest, white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pink bat-shaped medallion around her neck, her name is Sabrina Spellman. She is a witch and lives with her aunts Helga and Zelda Spellman who own a cookie-shop.

The other girl's name is Jessie, she has tanned skin and brown eyes and wearing sport shoes, a small grey vest, a green t-shirt, grey pants and a small green dress with white markings on it. She is Sabrina's best friend and the only human who knows she and her aunts are witches.

The two boys are Harvey Kinkel who wore glasses and is obsessed with werewolves and Jim who has a crush on Sabrina but he doesn't have the courage to confess it.

While they were working on their project in the tree above them, a purple squirrel named Surly who was a former outcast for the park animals has recently returned in the park, with his friend Buddy who didn't talk much. The animals, who worked to get the nuts from the nut store, were planning to steal the food basket from the humans and after a moment of silence Surly spoke:

"All right, here is how we will do." Surly began "Grayson will make a diversion to drive the humans away from the food basket, then Buddy and I will get inside to pull the food out, while the Bruisers will get the food and hide it in a hole behind the tree and when before they notice we get to the old mil."

"Great plan, lets get to work." Jimmy said and together with Johnny, he began digging a hole behind the tree. It took them three minutes to finish it.

"Grayson, it`s your turn." Surly said to the grey squirrel.

"Okay." Grayson said in his usual manner and went down the tree.

"Now we must present something to the class to get a high grade." Sabrina said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but what can we present to the class?" Harvey asked and in that moment a grey squirrel appeared.

"Hey look, a grey squirrel!" Jim said.

"Wow, there are not too many of them here." Jessie said amazed and they all began looking at him. Meanwhile, in the tree above them, Surly thought that the plan is working and climbed down together with Buddy, to make Grayson a sign to keep going and try making them follow him.

"How about giving him nuts?" Harvey said and took a bag of nuts from the basket and handled one to the grey squirrel who began running.

"Hey, come back!" Harvey said, putting the open nut bag aside, on the ground and began running after him.

"Harvey, come back!" Jim said and together with Sabrina and Jessie began following him, leaving the basket behind, allowing Surly to climb inside it.

Inside the basket were three boxes of muffins, some sandwiches, a bag of chips, a bottle of soda, an apple and a bag of corn puffs not to include the nut bag outside.

"Jimmy, Johnny, Jamey come quickly." Surly called the groundhogs and they began giving them the food to stuff in the hole. After a minute, Jamie noticed that the humans were returning.

"Guys, the humans are coming back!" Jamie said to the others who noticed. Then, Surly and Buddy went outside the basket and began climbing the tree. Surly tried to get outside the basket with two vanilla muffins, bought by Jimmy and climbed up in the tree.

But then the four teenagers stopped to talk between them about Grayson, who took the nut and went up a tree.

"Well that was easy." Jamie said to the others.

After a minute Grayson appeared out of nowhere making Surly, loose his balance, while being behind him, and to fall off the tree branch. He got hit by other five three branches, in the fall and when he touched the ground he broke his left leg and Jessie noticed.

"Hey guys, look!" She said pointing to the purple squirrel who had just fallen and Surly noticed and tried to run, but the pain was unbearable and he couldn't do anything.

Jessie approached the purple squirrel slowly and took him in her arms, noticing his broken leg and said.

"Oh, poor little fellow, his leg is broken." She said to her friends and Jim took a closer look and said.

"It doesn't look very good at all." He said.

"I noticed that as well." Surly said, but they didn't understand.

"What can we do?" Harvey asked.

"Well, the only thing we can do is someone to take him home and take care of him until his leg heals." Jim proposed.

"What! No it's not necessary!" Surly said.

"I would take him, but my parents would not accept it, what about you, Harvey?" Jessie said.

"Sorry guys, but my mom is allergic to fur." He said.

"What about you Jim?" Sabrina asked.

"Sorry but my mother hates rodents." Jim said.

"Well, someone must take care of him until he heals." Jessie said

"I will take him." The blond haired girl said, making the others jump.

"WHAT!" Surly said but no one understood.

"Are you sure, Sabrina?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, I mean what can happen?" Sabrina asked while taking Surly.

"Well, Sabrina I don't think it is a good idea." Jessie said.

"Don't worry it will be fine, I mean it shouldn't be difficult to take care of a squirrel." Sabrina said

"Yeah, but I don't think Salem will accept that?" Jim said.

"Don't worry; I am sure that they will become friends." Sabrina said.

"No, I don't want to and…. Wait, who's Salem?" Surly asked.

And then, they all began to gather their things, went out the park and walked until they reached the Spellman's Brew but before they went inside, Jim told Harvey to take a picture of Surly for their project. Harvey took a picture with his phone and they all went in.

Inside, Sabrina's aunts Helga and Zelda were working for their shop and noticed them.

"Oh, you returned very quickly." Helga who was wearing glasses and was a little short said.

"So, how is the project going?" Zelda who was the tallest of her aunts asked.

"We finished." Sabrina said smiling.

On hearing that her aunts who were witches as well smiled, but then Zelda noticed the purple squirrel in Sabrina's hands, who was looking at them.

"Sabrina, who is your little friend?" Zelda asked.

"We found him in the park, he has fallen from a tree and broken his leg, because my friends can't take him home until he heals I decided that I will take care of him." Sabrina explained to her aunts before asking.

"Will it be a problem if he stays here for a while?"

"Well." Zelda said and took Surly in her hands looking at his broken leg.

"Please, don't touch it, Please don't touch it." Surly repeated but she didn't understand. Zelda touched a little with her finger, the pain was terrible and he screamed, so she realized that it was very bad and said.

"It won't be a problem." Zelda said.

"So in that case, can I keep him till he heals?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course you can dear, besides, it reminds us of the pet mouse me and Zelda had when we were young, except that it wasn't purple with this kind fluffy of tail." Helga said making Harvey to wonder.

"Wait, you had a mouse as a pet?" he asked.

"Everyone has his favorite animal, Harvey." Sabrina said.

"Oh and almost forgot, keep him away from Salem." Zelda said to Sabrina.

"Don't worry, I will." Sabrina said.

….

Back in the park, the team took the food to the old mil where Andie, a red squirrel with green eyes and the new leader of the park was waiting for them to put it in their food supply. After Buddy, Grayson and the Bruisers arrived with the food she told them:

"Well done to all of you. There will be enough food for a month and a half." But after a moment she noticed that Surly was missing.

"Wait a minute, where is Surly?" Andie asked. The team didn't know how to explain and she noticed their hesitation.

"Something happened, right?" Andie said and in that moment Jamie began to explain.

"Well, after we got some food from a basket, I saw the humans returning, so I warned the others and we immediately went to hide in the tree above us. Then, Grayson appeared in front of us and Surly lost his balance and fell from the tree and broke his leg." Jamie said, making Andie to get worried and asked.

"And where is he now?"

"Well the humans saw what happened and they took him." Jimmy said, making Andie nervous and said:

"We need to find him." Andie said.

"But we don't know where he is." Johnny said.

"Maybe, but we can try to find him." Andie said.

"But he could be anywhere." Jimmy said.

"We have to try at least." Andie said

…..

In the meantime, at Spellman's Brew, Surly was now in front of Sabrina and her aunts, behind their shop. There was a door that hid the portal to the magic world.

"So what can we do to help him?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, his leg must heal on his own and we can`t do anything to accelerate the healing." Zelda said.

"But we can do something to ease his pain." Zelda said, making her wand appear in her hand and then a light came from it, shot to her other hand and then a box of ointment appeared, amazing Surly of how they can do such things.

"We put some of this magic ointment on his leg, but we must be careful how much we put, because too much will quickly ease his pain but will make him very dizzy" Helga said, while taking the box from her older sister.

"I think it will help." Sabrina said, taking the box and opening it with her magic from her free hand.

"Now, little fellow, stay calm and don't move." Sabrina said softly.

"Look, I don't know how you do those things, but I will…" Surly was cut when Sabrina began to put the ointment on his leg.

Surly was now very dizzy, Sabrina put a bit too much on his leg, he wasn`t feeling the pain anymore, but was now very numb because of the ointment that sparkled a little.

"Woops, I think I put a bit too much." Sabrina said.

"Don't worry, it happens." Zelda said, witching a little bed for the purple squirrel.

"Let's put him to sleep till the ointment's effect is gone." She said, and put the dizzy little squirrel in it.

….

After a few hours of sleep, Surly woke up with his head on his shoulders, his dizziness had gone, he opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he wasn't in the park. Remembering what happened, he wanted to get out of the box that was now his bed, but his leg hurt and he noticed it was raveled in bandages. After a moment of thinking, he decided to find a way out.

Surly carefully climbed down the table, so that his leg won't hurt and tried to make it to the door that was leading to the shop. Once there, he saw Helga and Zelda cooking muffins but not with their bare hands. Instead, the ingredients were flying around in the kitchen to the oven and the muffins and other sweets were made with the use of their hands, making them appear. That impressed Surly.

"Oh, it seems that our little squirrel woke up." Helga said and caught him. He tried to escape, but couldn't do anything, although he tried.

"Maybe he is a little hungry." Helga said, waving her hand and a bag of nuts appeared.

Seeing the bag, Surly stopped trying to escape and Helga put him on the floor, before opening the bag and giving him some nuts that Surly began to eat immediately. While eating, he looked around and saw the different types of cookies behind the glass, where there was also a table to display them for sale and some clothes as well.

'If the team knew about this place, they would go nuts.' Surly thought while eating.

After he finished his nuts he tried to reach the door but then he suddenly realized that he couldn't leave with his hurt leg, so he decided to stay till it heals, so he returned to the room behind the shop.

After he entered, he decided to check out the door on the other side of the room. But behind him, there was a black cat with a small earring in his right ear, a collar with a moon pentangle, one yellow eye and the other one blue.

"Oh, so you woke up." The cat said and decided to have a little fun by scaring him.

Surly was now looking at the door, of course he knew what a door is but he didn't know what was about this one and said:

"I wonder what is behind this door?" Surly asked himself.

"Hello." He heard a strange voice behind him and turned around slowly to see, in his horror, a black cat.

'SABRINA HAS A CAT, WHY A CAT.' Surly said in his mind very scared and climbed on the table without caring about his injured leg.

On the floor, the black cat was laughing very hard on what he saw and said.

"Oh boy that was ripping, absolutely ripping." The cat said.

"Hey that wasn't funny." Surly said annoyed.

At that moment the cat stopped laughing and stood on his four feet, shocked about the fact that he understood the squirrel.

"I understood you, but I thought it was not possible with what Enchantra told." The cat said shocked.

"What are you talking about and who is Enchantra?" Surly asked confused.

"Sorry about that." The black cat said before asking "What's your name?"

"My name is Surly." The purple squirrel said before he asked "I think that you are Salem, right?"

"Yes you`re right, but how could you understand me?" Salem asked.

"The same way you understood me." Surly asked.

"But it is impossible." Salem said.

"What do you mean it is impossible, what are talking about?" Surly asked again this time completely confused.

"Come here, I will explain everything." Salem said, but Surly didn't trust him to go down and said.

"You can explain even if I am here." Surly said.

"All right, all right." Salem said with a trembling voice and he began to explain everything to Surly, from why he was there, who was Enchantra, the fact that Sabrina was a half human half witch, and her status as princess of the magic world and everything. During his explanation Surly, couldn't believe all that and in the meantime he climbed down to the floor.

"So Sabrina and her aunts are witches and you are a wizard turned into a cat by Enchantra in order to make Sabrina's life in the human world miserable. This would make her chose to stay in the wizard world and become queen. Then, Enchantra would take all the powers from her, to get rid of her and rule the witch world." Surly said.

"That is true." Salem said.

"Well even if I have to go back to the park I have to say that this is not good. I have to admit that even if I tried to get out of here, I have to thank Sabrina and her aunts for taking care of me." Surly said.

"Yeah and I had to say that I truly want to give the kid a break." Salem said to Surly.

"But don't you want to get back to normal?" Surly asked Salem "to be in your wizard form again?"

"Well, it happened once, when I ran away and Sabrina wanted to find me, in that moment I realized that I wanted to be the kitty." Salem said.

"Besides, being a cat, has it's advantages." Salem said while spitting a cat fur ball.

"Really?" Surly asked.

"All right, that is not one of them." Salem said before hearing the bell of the shop ringing, knowing that Sabrina has returned.

"And speaking of that, I think Sabrina has returned from school it's time for the cute kitty duty." Salem said.

"Yeah, good to know and I think I have to stay away from you." Surly said and climbed on the table where he found two suits of clothing and Salem noticed.

"Oh, if you will be there I have to warn you, don't sit in the suit of clothes with the red light, there are clothes that had to be demagicked, the ones under the green light are not magical. I will explain later." Salem said.

"Good to know then." Surly said before Salem left.

Sabrina entered her aunt's bakery with a large smile, her aunts asked, when seeing her:

"So, how did the human school project go?" Zelda asked and Sabrina said.

"It went great, the biology teacher was very impressed by the picture of the squirrel and about the information and we got a ten for that." Sabrina said and her aunts were proud for their niece. In that moment, Salem came in and jumped to Sabrina and she said while hugging him.

"Oh, cute little kitty, hope you were good with your new friend." Sabrina said.

Helga then noticed and asked herself, where was the purple squirrel and they opened the door where magic world portal was and found him on the table.

"Well, it seems that they didn't play fetch like cat and mouse." Helga said while taking him in her hands.

"Well, in a way ore another." Surly said smiling to Salem who smiled back.

"This will be an adventure." Surly said.

The rest of the day passed quickly and nothing too unusual happened in the Spellman's Brew except Helga and Zelda's cooking methods by using spells and charms to make muffins. Salem told Surly more about the magic world and about the adventures and troubles Sabrina had to solve when the two worlds collided. Surly also told his story about the time when he helped the park to get nuts for winter but didn't want to be treated like a hero and about Andie, Mole, Grayson, Buddy and the Bruisers who were the only ones who knew and many other things.

"Wow, that was some adventure." Salem said impressed by Surly.

"Yeah, but it doesn`t compare to what you told me about Sabrina's double life." Surly said.

"Yeah, that's true." Salem replied.

"Still, I am sorry for what happened to her parents." Surly said remembering what Salem told him about how she had lost her parents when she was only two years old; even he has a heart and a conscience.

"I know, Enchantra wanted to do the same to her aunts and put me to do this when I ran away, but I refused." Salem said.

"Good that you didn't do this to her, today I began to know her better and I had to admit that she does not deserve this to happen again and in a way I like her as a friend." Surly said to Salem.

"Oh-ho-ho, you will know her better in the following days of your stay if your friends won't come to get you." Salem said before he yawned.

"Yeah, your right." Surly said and yawned as well.

"Well," Salem began before he yawned again "goodnight Surly."

"Goodnight Salem." The purple squirrel said to Salem who fell asleep.

But before Surly went sleep he looked at the window to the moon on the sky and at the stars and remembered about two people whom he had mostly in his heart and said slowly.

"Goodnight Buddy, I hope you will find me." Surly said. "Goodnight Andie, and sweet dreams to you." Surly said before laying his head in his box and shut his eyes before saying "to both of you." And after that he fell asleep.


End file.
